Marry me, Roy!
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: HughesXRoy and slight Elricest Roy's alone with Hughes in his home... And he ends up getting married to him?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

Ah, to be married...

Pairing: HughesXRoy, and some Elricest

Rating: PG-13, Humor/Romance?

Notes: Everyone's OOC... BUT! I bring HughesXRoy with lotsa love!XD (And it was another desperate attempt to make a humor.;;)

**Marry me, Roy!**

"Make yourself comfortable!" Hughes called out from the kitchen as he fixes some food for his guest.

"Yeah, I will..." Roy weakly answers to the owner of the house, as he lies down the comfy sofa.

The Flame Alchemist was told to report and visit a meeting at the Central HQ, so he had to travel from East HQ to Central. The meeting was finished late, and the report was personally submitted, now all he had to do is find a hotel to stay in for the night and head back to East City tomorrow-

_"Hotel? You don't need to! Elysia's with Gracia to meet with her grandparents they'll be away until tomorrow. So... you probably don't mind to stay at my place right?"_ -

Problem solved, he didn't need to spend money anymore, and he will be staying with Hughes...

_His Hughes..._

Roy smiles dreamily, he'll be with Hughes the whole night. It seemed that his exhaustion dissapeared as he thought that.

It was just like... _He's married to Hughes_, as he looked around the house. Just the two of them.

Living together...

It was a romantic dinner by the candle light... The two dating military officer's looked at each other dreamfully...

All the other 'normal' couples in the restaurant gave the two 'male' military officer's grossed-out looks. The Colonel noticed this...

"Now, now, you really shouldn't mind them." Hughes sweetly whispers to his date to calm him down, but Roy frowns, shaking.

"Ghh... But why do they give us such weird looks?" The Flame alchemist complained, then furiously points to the 'other' couple in the certain corner, "Why can't they notice THE Elric brother's? They're both guys and-" he swallowed "- they're brothers!"

Hughes had to snicker at that, and pointed out, "Edward-kun looks like a girl."

The Elric brother's, noticing that Roy and Hughes were looking/glaring at them, waved happily at them. Oblivious of the irritated Colonel. Hughes also happily waved back but...

"THAT'S IT!" Roy punched the table, now everyone at the restaurant was looking at HIM. This surprised Hughes and the brothers.

The Flame Alchemist, raises his right gloved hands in the air threateningly, "If any of you stares at US again, I'll be sure to burn you to ASHES!"

The random couples were unfazed, and thought it was a joke. The Elric brothers just snickers at the poor Colonel. Hughes was mumbling 'Ah, there goes my romantic date... Why does he have to bring that stupid glove even in our date?'

Roy scowled and turned to the snickering Elric brothers, "Stare at us again, and this might be you-" he snaps his fingers, the fire flew directly at the dating brothers.

"Holy sh-! It got to my hair!" Edward screamed and ran out of the restaurant, panicking, his younger brother going "Niisan!" as he followed his now 'flaming' brother.

_Hah, this is probably the best date ever... It serves them right._

The people who were dating got the point and started to 'date' normally and remembering NOT to look at the male pair. Roy huffed, then sat down contented. He smiles at Hughes as if nothing happened... "So, as you were saying...?" he asks to continue on what they were talking about before they were 'bothered'.

Hughes gave a sigh, "The romantic mood was ruined!" he slaps his forehead. Roy chuckled, "Sorry about that. At least it's fine now, and they've left us alone."

His date smirked, "Well then..." Hughes stand's up and went to Roy's side, the colonel looked at him questioningly. The four-eyed officer then reaches to his pocket and pulled out a small box.

_Could it be-?_

"I don't want it to be a question..." Hughes started as he kneel's down in front of Roy, "Marry me, Roy."

_Hughes! You don't know how long I've waited or you to ask that question!_

Roy's eyes were sparkling, he tightly embraces Hughes, "I-"

"Oye! Uh... Coffee?" Hughes was holding two cups of coffee, one hand offering one to Roy. He had this weird look on his face as he stared at his 'friend' hugging one of the sofa's pillows.

"Huh? Huh?" Roy's beautiful dream melted... _Ah, well... So much for imagining..._ "Th-thanks..." he accepts the cup of coffee was a bit embarassed Hughes had to see THAT- and he didn't realize as he drinks the coffee- "Ack! Hot!" Roy after burning his tongue, accidentally drops the cup and then spills coffee on his clothes. He had to curse under his breath for his foolishness.

"Stupid. You were too busy daydreaming about your girl's back at East City? Lemme help you with that." The taller man picks up the cup, "I'll just get you some cold water for that tongue of yours and a towel to clean you off." he heads back to the kitchen to get the said thnigs.

_No, sht. I was day-dreaming about you, dumbass!_, Roy cursed in his thoughts.

"Dear! Are you alright?" Hughes hurriedly runs in front of Roy when he stupidly burnt his tongue and spilled his coffee.

"Ow... ow... my tongue... hot..." Roy whines as he sticks his tongue out, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shh..." 'Roy's boyfriend' kneel's down and helped the man off his soaked shirt, "Let me help you with that..." Hughes leans down to kiss Roy-

_Ah, if only it was like that..._ "Hehehe..."

Hughes was just standing there stupefied holding a glass of water and a towel, as he looked at his Colonel's goofy-drooling face.

It was nearing midnight, it's the time they should be sleeping...

The tired colonel dreamily looked around the master's bedroom when Hughes was still outside as he wait's for Roy to get changed onto some fresh clothes.

_If this could be ours..._ Roy gave a defeated sigh...

He hears wedding bells! The sweet sound of wedding bells!

_It was a dream come true!_ At last he's going to be married to the man of his dreams, Maes Hughes.

"Fullmetal, you be my bride's maid." the 'bride' grin's evilly at the short Elric who gave him a death-glare. "What's with the stupid idea?" Ed fumed as he fixes his formal 'male' clothing.

It would be awkward to see two men getting married, but... since the Fuhrer King Bradley would be the one marrying them (and who happily agreed to get them married), it's alright. Now the only problems are... the people needed in the marriage.

"It would be amusing to see you wear a 'maid' outfit," the happy Colonel snickers. Edward was getting annoyed, thankfully, his younger brother passed by.

"Colonel, they don't wear maid clothes." Al said as a matter-of-factly, obviously he was trying to keep his brother from killing the bride before marriage.

Roy nods, "I know that Alphonse-kun, I was just teasing. Besides, I've already chosen Havoc to be my Best man!"

Besides, Roy is a man, he should also be called a groom, and have a Best man with him... right?

_Though being called a 'bride' is very unique and somehow... flattering..._ But wearing a gown was not on his plan's, so he just got a formal male wedding dress as well...

He slowly walks down the aisle... He knows it was the bride's part, and he's a bit sorry for Havoc since the pitiful guy looked a bit worried of his part in the marriage. Roy wanted to run. Run fast down the aisle so the Fuhrer can marry them and they can kiss in front of everyone to show that they really love each other.

That walk was slow and long... it was too emotional... he just wanted to burst down and cry...

Was he acting too bride-ly?

Until... _'You may now kiss the... uh... bride!'_ King Bradley announced after a very long sermon.

And then they locked their promises with their wedding ring and their deep kiss that's full of love.

"Damn, I wanna get married too!" the Fullmetal Alchemist mouthed when they were at the reception. "Niisan..." "Al..." and the Elric brother's looked at each other moonily.

A _bang!_ on the table was heard, and the two were brought back to reality, Roy was giving the two an evil smirk, "Fullmetal, you're just '16'. You are TOO young to marry. And also, it's impossible to be married to your brother, it is forbidden." he hinted the 'forbidden' part.

"Right! I'm still young. I can wait. Unlike YOU!" Ed quarreled, Roy looked at him wondering. "And what do you mean by that?"

"He just proposed to you yesterday and now you're getting married!" Al had to add then snickers, "They were in a hurry."

Roy shooked his head. _I loved the first part, maybe I'll just forget about the reception with those two brat's_.

A knock on the door was heard. "You done?" Hughes' voice called out from outside. "Just a little more!" called back, his range of sight laid at the door, then he turns to the huge bed at the corner of the room, _Hmm... Interesting._ he grins.

The door to the master's bedroom was kicked open, Hughes was carrying his bride as they enter 'their' room. The groom approaches the bed with his wife. "Ready?" Hughes erotically asks his beloved wife.

"You know I am." Roy answers his husband with the same manner.

Hughes threw Roy down the bed and he goes over him. Hughes' beautiful Golden eyes met with Roy's half closed ones...

That night was full of passionate kisses, hot love-making... mushy sweet-talks and picture taking?

Roy furiously shook his head. He was already done changing his clothes, and now he was just staring at the picture frame's on top of the shelves. _It's not like he would take picture's of OUR naked bodies right?_ he was afraid of the thought.

He must get his mind off the creepy thought, so he hurriedly opened one of the shelves, and cusiously looked inside to find...

More more more picture's of Gracia... Gracia with Elysia... Elysia... Hughes with Gracia... Hughes with Elysia... Hughes, Gracia and Elysia. _Why am I not surpised? _Roy thought amused, he was expecting that he'll find a shelf full of Hughes' pictures of his family.

Roy opens the other shelf.

And found another one full of pictures. Roy was a bit weirded out, _Another one?_

Then he opens the other... then another... then another...

ALL full of pictures.

He wasn't expecting THAT!

"Hey! Hey! Here's a picture of my beloved Roy in casual clothes!" Hughes sticks the picture on Fury's face while he was making a report. "Ah, hehe... yeah..." was all he could answer as he sweatdrops.

Hughes turns to Farman, "Here's one with him wearing a tuxedo!" 'I'm not really interested' the warrant officer thought.

Breda has just entered the office, and Hughes approaches him, "Here! He's wearing his formal military uniform!" the 2nd lieutenant just stared blankly at it.

"Look at your lovely Colonel wearing a swimsuit!" Havoc was the next victim, his cigar fell from his mouth. Stunned.

Now Hughes approaches Hawkeye who was quietly reading a book, "This one's special!" Hughes pulled out the picture out of his pocket and showed it to Hawkeye, "He's wearing a pink apron! JUST a pink apron! 3"

Hawkeye looked disturbed as she saw the picture. Everyone gathered and looked at it, horror-striken. Then they all stared at their Colonel who was sitting in his usual desk, dying from embarassment.

"Hah! Everyone loves this picture! It was a success!" Hughes dances happily as he waves the picture around the office.

_That was terrible..._ the mere thought of what Hughes 'might' do if they were married gave him the shivers. _Next thing you'll know-_

_"Here's a picture of name of child here! Isn't she lovely? She looks so much like her mom!"_ -

Of course, it's impossible for Roy to give birth to a child. Still... it was a nice thought... his and Hughes'... Roy just gave a sad smile.

_Impossible..._

He approaches the door, he took a deep breath and opens it. "Done! Can we go to sleep now?" he happily asks.

Hughes grins, "Yah. Come on, I know you're tired."

He led the Colonel onto the bed and they laid down together. "Better?" Hughes asks as he removes his glasses and placed it on the table near the bed.

"Mmh..." Roy pulls the blanket over them, "Not yet... It's cold..." he whispers.

Hughes grumbles, "You're pushing your luck too much," he shrugs. "I'm just giving you your chance today", he wraps his arms around Roy's waist, "Better?" he asks again.

Roy also wraps his arms around Hughes, "There. Better."

Hughes felt Roy smile in his embrace. He kisses the forehead of the man in his arms, "Good night..."

Roy tightens his embrace on the taller man, "Good night... and sweet dreams..."

All Roy could do were to treasure these moments... and make good dreams out of it...

**Wakas**

The only thought that came to my mind were the 'pictures'. The other's were just 'follow my nose' thing.3 Thankfully it turned out good.XD Of course I just HAD to put some Elricest since I'm an Elricest (and GreedXAl) fan that strayed to the HughesXRoy pairing so suddenly.XD

Check out my Deviantart account to see the pic of Roy in just a pink apron!XD

Hopes that aniki likes the fic To my Roy! throws confetti

060305

Please leave your e-mail's anonymous people's!D I would love to e-mail the people who reviews my fics! (FFnet)

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
